forever_free_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Design
Status HP stands for "hype points" the higher the pony's hype, the more perky it is, if hype drops to 0 it passes out and is no longer usable in the battle. ATK stands for "attack" the higher the attack the more power the pony gets when it attacks another pony. RES stands for "resistance" the RES is used when the pony has an ailment, aliments can do high damage sometimes so it's useful for poison. DEF stands for "defense" the higher the defense the more resistance the pony has to attacks. SPD stands for "speed" this status is used in some moves and for slipping in a first attack if you're the defender. SO long as the speed level is higher then the target's speed level. MP listed next to magical attacks stand for "mana points" mana or magic. MP comes from magic+ assist cards. Fighter Cards Fighter cards are primarily for attacking, they can be used as a decoy or defender however. They can be played any time in the game, unless you're a defender then you must wait until round 2. The image to the right shows the HP, ATK, DEF, SPD, card type, card's title, and the card's moves. In this card the HP is 30. The ATK is 15. The DEF is 15. And the SPD is 10. The pony has two moves, Buck, and Aura Blast. Next to the moves are numbers, the number 6 means that you roll a 6 sided die, if the number has a "6x2" that means you roll two 6 sided dice, or one 6 sided die twice and add them to the attack power. The top right shows the card type, in this case it's a "fighter". And right below the picture of the pony is the title, or name. This card is a Basic Royal Guard. Defender Cards Defenders are used at any time, unless you're offensive player then you must wait until round 2. These cards are bulky and hard to kill, with high HP and DEF, they cannot attack however. To the left is a defender card. It shows, HP, RES, DEF, SPD, card type, card title, and moves. On this card it shows the HP is 50. The RES is 15. The DEF is 20. The SPD is 15. The card type in the top right is defender in this case. And the title is royal guard basic. Now this defender has one move, bur it cannot attack so it cannot be used normally. It can only be used when being attacked, this pony has "block" which take the roll of an 8 sided die, and adds it to your DEF. Same "8x2" applies here. Creature Cards To the right is a basic creature card. A Timber Wolf. It has ATK and DEF, and works like a normal card when it attacks. However you do not control it, this card auto attacks at the end of every turn. Giving you a second attack. Each creature card is different. Assist Cards To the left is a basic sword assist card. This card like all assist cards is played by attaching onto a fighter or defender card in play. (or deity or legend) The cards tell you how many uses they have before you must discard them and they are done for the rest of the game, unless revived. There are 5 different kinds of assist cards. Attack Power+, Defense Power+, Mana Points+, Character Assists, and Status Changers. DEF/ATK+ cards simply add to the DEF and ATK, MP+ are needed for some magic moves. Character assists do many different things, from healing to fighting. Status changers normally are healing cards, but can also up status for long terms. Deity Cards Deity cards are the strongest cards, this basic Princess Luna card to the right, is level 1. This card works like a normal fighter card, but with high DEF and HP, it can easily be used as a defender. However, it can be bypassed and other fighters can till take damage, unlike with a defender where you must KO all of those before attacking another fighter. Legend Cards Legend cards work just like deity cards, below to the left is a basic Bronymon, asleep no less. But still deadly, legend cards are simply less powerful then deity cards.